Dancing my Heart out
by Newinstyle
Summary: What if the chaills are having this dance competiton against the Mandrigal's. Lots of avanture, going to different states of competition. All kinds of couple. Review me of what kind of couple i should make okay. well let the dance BEGAIN!.


By IanXamy-percyXannabeth ( sister known as 39cluzrulz)

This is my Fanfic of the 39 clues second on my side, so don't be that rude ' really bad at my English grammar Got a b- in school almost c+.

Declaimer: I do not own the 39 clues but the authors who wrote them does, so does their kids. So tell me if you like this story if not I will TRY to make it better if not just ENJOY. Have a HAPPY THANKSIVING ( is that how you spell it?)

* * *

I was walking to class, while Dan blocked me in the hallway. " Guess what, you see that dancing competition." " Yeah so" " Well its orginized by the mandrigal's.

"Are you serious, like who would of known that." " We would" said a group of people When Amy and Dan turned the body they saw a whole group of people none other than there cousins.

" What are you doing here in ARE school." said Dan " well you see are branch leaders, like you know who yours are..." " Like how will you know" said Dan

" Thanks for interruption _Daniel ._..." " Its Dan for your information" "like who cares, so they sent us here to bet the madrigal's competition and they said you guy have to join us." Said Natalie " B-u-ut W-w-h-hy do we hav-ve to join you. "

" well we found out that if you pass the first roundthey giveyou these accessories, for the girl it this sleeve that does not attach to your shirt has this whole at the bottom to put your thumb through it." said Ian.

"whats the bad part about this" said Dan." There's these needles at the top thick part that goes into your skin to control you if you do something wrong or don't follow an order" Said Natalie.

" and for boys, please tell me there's something different." said Dan. For his relife there is. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRIST BANDS". Said Dan

" I know how you feel at this point, But the good thing is that the Ekaterina branch made the same thing as the real ones from the mandrigal's." Said Hamilton " So when they give us the real acsesories we will ware the one from the Ekatrina." said Meagan and Regan.

" You said we, It NOT WWWEEEE, me and Amy ( piontingat himself and Amy) are not joining." Said Dan "well if you join you can save all the kids in the competition and find out maybeaboutyour family's branch that grace didn't even tell you about.

" F-fine we wi-l-l join you" said Amy " BUT WHY AMY" said Dan. " Do you want to know are branch or not I-known-what-is-the-good-choice."

Said Amy. "well F-fine I guess so" said Dan " so join us at are summer house in Boston here." Natalie gave the address and shaked Dan's hand. "see you tomorrow at 8:00 sharp, okay. " 8:00 ITS SATURDAY COME ON." said Dan.

" I know that myself sheesh." " well sorry to scream at you _EARLYBIRD_." said Dan " Well same gose to you you _LAZYA**"_ said Natalie. While They were fighting ( Amy and Ian keeping there sister&brother back).

2 people watching them behind there backs siad." _Well they know about the plan but we are a step ahead of them, maybe they need sometime away from themselves" ( _He is talking kidnapping) said one guy. Them he walks away his _black_ cape flowing in the back of him. _"wonder If they will figure out or plain but that Cahill girl, she16 years old also she need to be the first one."_ Said the second man walking beside the other man. "_Guess your right, Guess Your Right"._

_

* * *

_

**That it for today if you want the next chapter 3 reviews please! **

**A sneak peak of the second chapter called: Dance the beat out!!!!**

**_"So What the name of you groups name." said one of the judges._**

**_ "we are called " 3 ninjas" Right" said Dan_**

**_"NOOOOOO" said everybody else . " It's actualy called Dancing beats"_**

**_ (aka rythem of the hip-hops). Said Amy_**

**_"okay you are group 523 in this competition, so what beat are you doing tonight" _**

**_said Another one of the judges. " okay lets begin, 1..2..3..4 GO!!!" Music starts and they begin._**

**If you want the whole thing 3 reviews PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEE. Okay I must go. ( Im in my cousin house I might not update till i get the chance okay LATER, try as fast as I can, 3 review remember).**


End file.
